Laundry Duty
by autumnchanges
Summary: Remus and Sirius help out with some household chores... WARNING: SLASH!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Remus or Sirius... (please insert something clever because I do not feel like thinking of something)**

**Summary: Remus and Sirius help out with some household chores.**

**AN: This is pretty much pure smut... I'm warning you. It's slash and rated M therefore there is some guy on guy contact... meaning genital contact of sorts... yes well anyway... read at your own risk... I will not be responsible for defiling the minds of young children... leave if you're not old enough to read this and such... I don't know... is that enough warning for you all? **

**Laundry Duty**

"Wow, Mrs. Potter," Remus said, pushing his plate forward on the tabletop. "That was delicious."

"Uh huh," Sirius readily agreed, stuffing one more fork full of pancake into his gaping mouth.

"Thank you boys," she replied, wiping her hands on her apron. She looked around and sighed. "Now where is that James this morning? Is he ever going to wake up?"

"Oh, he had a horrible night last night," Remus supplied. "He really does need the rest, I believe."

"Well I suppose," Mrs. Potter said, turning to the sink. Even though she had perfectly brilliant magical skills she insisted on doing most of the housework the muggle way. "Would you boys mind throwing a load of laundry in the washer for me when you're done here?"

"Sure thing, Mrs. Potter," Siris announced, standing. He picked up his plate and brought it over to the woman. "Thanks again for the breakfast."

"Yeah," Remus chimed in. "Thanks."

"That was a nice little fib you thought of there, Remus," Siris whispered on the way out of the kitchen. "She never even guessed that old James wasn't even home yet."

Remus shrugged and continued walking. He made his way through the house until he reached the laundry room and opened the door. Sirius, who had been following him through the house, stepped in and closed the door after the other boy.

Siris turned around and playfully pushed Remus against the door.

"You know," he growled softly. "I always did have a fantasy involving a laundry room."

"Really?" Remus questioned, raising an eyebrow. He smiled and wrapped his arms around the shaggy haired boy's neck. He slowly led him to the other side of the room, pushing him against the washer.

"Well I don't think you'll need this," Sirius said in a husky voice. He quickly pulled Remus' jumper over his head and quickly tossed it into the machine.

"And of course, this will have to be washed as well," Remus whispered, unbuttoning Sirius' shirt.

Remus forced his body closer to Sirius', eager for more contact. Sirius responded by switching positions and lifting Remus up onto the washer. He quickly removed the chestnut haired boy's belt and trousers, leaving him only in his white boxers. Then he removed the rest of his own clothing. He stood in front of the other boy, panting slightly. He leaned in and crashed his chapped lips against Remus'.

Sirius gasped as he felt Remus wrap his fist around his length. The boy slowly ran his index finger up and down the bottom of the boy's erect penis, causing Sirius to moan.

Sirius pulled away slightly and grasped Remus' wrists, pushing them to the sides of the gleaming white washer.

Sirius kissed Remus on the mouth and started ravishing his neck. He worked his way down and scraped the other boy's shoulder with his teeth. He quickly kissed the area and pursued Remus' chest and torso. When he reached the boy's waist, he hastily pulled off Remus' underwear and discarded them on the floor. Then he leaned over and kissed the boy's hip, sucking slightly. When he pulled away he smiled at the red blemish appearing on Remus' skin.

Slowly Sirius ran his tongue up and down Remus' length. He felt the other boy trembling with desire and he smiled devilishly to himself. Finally he took the boy into his mouth. He sucked on the head and then starting bobbing up and down. He continued his rhythm in time with Remus' hand squeezing his shoulder. The sandy haired boy's fingernails dug into Sirius' back as he moved faster and took more of the boy into his throat. Finally with a shudder, Remus came spirting into Sirius' mouth. Then he collapsed against the wall behind him.

"Wow," he gasped. "That was amazing... so amazing."

Sirius smiled and rested his head against the other boy's chest.

"Oh boys," called a voice from the other side of the door.

"Yes... yes Mrs. Potter?" Remus stuttered, trying to push Sirius off of him.

"Would you mind washing those delicates in there too, please?"

"Sure thing," Sirius replied, smirking.

"Thanks, you boys are so nice to have around the house."

"We really do love to help," Sirius called as she walked away. He turned back to Remus and smiled. "I guess we'll just have to do this again then?"


End file.
